A foot-operated pointing device has been known which operates a pointer or the like displayed on an operation screen of a computer or the like by a foot. As a conventional foot-operated pointing device, there is a foot-operated pointing device which includes a base, a moving part oppositely disposed on the base and moveable along a top surface of the base, a footrest part oppositely disposed on the moving part and rotatable with respect to the moving part (for example, see JP 2001-22512A).
In such a foot-operated pointing device, a spring and a switch which outputs a signal for a click are provided between the moving part and the footrest part. A user can feel a click feeling at a moment when contacts of the switch are switched by pressing the footrest part against a biasing force of the spring and the switch.